Ladies Night
by MariSeverus
Summary: Las esposas también tienen una vida. Tienen sueños. Ellos podrán trabajar de día, jugar a ser héroes, pero por la noche, ellas mandan. ¿Y cómo no? Es la hora de las mujeres en la casa.
1. ¡No montes los pies sobre la mesa!

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

Comedia y solo eso. Nada que ver con nada más.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Mujeres. Siempre vistas como las niñeras. Como las únicas capaces de atacar la grasa de un trasto, de una olla o como lo llamaran. La única capaz de verle la suciedad al piso, que él ni siquiera ve. Ni ese piso lo ve.

Mujeres...Las únicas capaces de limpiar sin cansarse y aún poderle echar algo al suelo, para que lo limpien. Las incansables mujeres.

Pero no ese día, no en esos hogares. Ya no iba a existir el abuso. Los hombres que se iban a jugar, a "luchar" y ellas que se quedaban, esperándolos. ¡Pues no iba a ser así! No más esperas largas, no más maridos en estados de ebriedad.

No más maridos heridos. Era hora de tomar la situación de las riendas y de una buena vez, hacerlos entrar en razón.

Y eso pensaba cada una de ellas. En sus hijos, en lo que eran y necesitaban de todo eso que llamaban matrimonio. Por que no solo ellas, llevaban el anillo. Y esta es la versión del asunto, mi versión de la circunstancia que cambió a las amas de casa, a las esposas.

Las cambió y ellos, se arrepentían a veces, de encontrarse casados. el cambio, n más ni menos, representaba una odisea al sometimiento, a las normas excesivas, a todas las peleas y quejas que tenían que escucharles, a sus respectivas mujeres y...

Que te lo digo yo.

- ¡George! ¡baja tus pies de la mesa!- chillaba Angelina, mirándolo con un suspiro de frustración- ¡Bájalo de una buena vez!

Sí, era terrible...

- Pero...¡No he manchado nada!

- ¡He dicho que lo bajes!- dijo, acomodándose el bolso, sobre los hombros- y si me disculpas, me voy. Cuida de los niños.

- ¿Te qué?- preguntó, anonadado. Ella sonrió, complacida, mirándose en un espejo.

- Me voy, George. Tranquilo, dudo que la cocina te muerda.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No te importa...Es mi noche y me voy a disfrutarla. Adiós, George querido.

- ¡Angelina!

Y sí, era la noche femenina, la noche de las mujeres y solo para ellas. Con una sonrisa, Angelina caminaba por un lugar secreto. Un lugar de reunión, que solo ella conocía. Se detuvo junto a una puerta de madera negra y dio tres toques suaves. Una ventanilla se abrió y luego, volvió a cerrarse. Con una sonrisa, otra mujer, le abría la puerta. Angelina entró, retirándose la bufanda negra, que se había colocado.

- Te has demorado mucho- dijo una mujer y ella se excusó, con una sonrisa suave. Se sentó en un enorme sofá blanco y las contempló.

- Lo siento, George estaba un poco arisco. Ya saben como son.

- Rodolphus suele ser un desastre- anunción Bellatrix, echándole dos cucharadas de azúcar a su té de hierbas- pero siempre y cuando tenga sexo, no se enojará demasiado.

- ¿Será hermano de Lucius? Es idéntico a él.

- Snape no da muestra de nada. Ni siquiera de su existencia- dijeron y las demás rieron. Molly Weasley, suspiró, otorgándole panecillos a las demás mujeres.

- Mírenlos sentarse en el sofá. Solo les falta picarse la nariz- dijo la mujer, sentándose y dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa- parecen unos osos gigantes.

- Bueno, Arthur ya está viejo- comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa- normalmente, podría parecerlo, a su edad.

- Y cuando era joven...

Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Las demás mujeres sonrieron. Tonks parecía muy tímida, así que Andrómeda le apremió a contar lo que estaba acontenciendo con su vida. Con una sonrisa suave ella lo dijo.

- ¿Que Remus qué?

- Tiene un problema de...Ya saben y no hemos podido estar juntos.

- Eso se soluciona con algo atrayente- dijo Bellatrix, con desdén- te hace falta aprender algo....

- Bueno, no es tan fácil. Confieso que a Lucius le ocurría. Venía tan cansado que...

- Lucius es pretencioso- contestó Bellatrix.


	2. Se rasca el trasero

Las mujeres estaban muy entretenidas, mientras Tonks, relataba el problema que tenía. La disfunción de su marido. Las demás meditaron, la forma de ayudarle. Bien, ellas como mujeres, necesitaban un poco de relación. Narcisa parecía muy experimentada en el tema. Bueno, tener a Lucius como marido, no solo era el dinero.

- Cariño, solo tienes que despertar algo más de lo normal. Ya lo tienes.

- Es cuestión también, de lo que intenten- confesó Lavander, con una expresión de concentración.- Ron y yo, siempre probamos novedades.

- ¿Ron prueba? Si tiene que moverse, le es incómodo y te lo digo como su ex novia formal- dijo Hermione con una expresión de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Snape lo hace?- preguntó Lavander con sorpresa y Hermione asintió. Las mujeres se cubrieron la boca con las manos.

- Severus pareciera, que nunca tuvo sexo en su vida. Siempre está dispuesto a algo. Bueno, exceptuando cuando está exhausto.

- Todo el tiempo- comentó Angelina y Hermione, negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. Las mujeres se sorprendieron.

- Severus es distinto en la cama- dijo y ellas no se lo esperaban. Es a veces pasional otras, relajado. Pero siempre termina abrazándome.

Lavander guardó silencio, sorprendida. Hermione sonrió suavemente, sintiéndose muy feliz de la pareja que tenía. Molly inspiró, pensando en Arthur y lo que él era en la cama, con ella. Bueno, tenían muchos hijos.

- Ha de ser especial, contigo- comentó Angelina, mirando a Molly- Con tantos hijos que tienen, ha de ser especial en cada momento.

- ¡Oh no, ya no! Arthur solo se rasca el trasero y duerme. Ya no hacemos mayor cosa. Además con tantos hijos, ya comienza a ponerme nerviosa, ese asunto.

- Y a cualquiera- se quejó Bellatrix- Rodolphus y yo no tenemos hijos. Es más libertad, el hecho de no tener nada a lo que depender.

- No deberías hablar así de los hijos.

Bellatrix miró de mala gana a su hermana. Claro, hablaba la perfecta Narcisa, con su perfecto hijo único. Claro que no debía hablar mal de los niños. Si ella tenía uno que de casualidad caminaba, sin la ayuda de sus padres. Una lástima, puesto que su hijo sí sería un muchacho acorde a lo que era y a su edad.

- Supuse que dirías eso- dijo Andrómeda con un suspiro- Aunque a Draco, le hace falta un poco de aprendizaje. Está ligeramente mimado, distraído.

- Es Draco...Su padre lo ha educado como se debe.

- Si me disculpas, tu esposo es un imbécil- dijo Bellatrix- seguro es hermano de Rodolphus.

- Creí que lo era Rabastan.

- También.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, junto a las demás mujeres. Luna Lovegood inspiró y las contempló en silencio. Las analizaba.

- ¿Qué tienen en contra de sus maridos? Neville es perfecto.

- Sí, si no le das nada para que lo suelte- dijo Angelina.

- Harry tampoco suele ser acertado, de vez en cuando- confesó Ginny- bueno, mi madre ha de saber más que yo, en esos términos.

- Cariño. Quizá Harry no encontró un regalo de aniversario, apropiado. Deberías superar eso de una buena vez.

- Sí, no es bueno vivir en el pasado- dijo Hermione y todas la miraron de mala gana.

- Por que Snape, te ha regalado algo. ¿Cierto?- preguntó Bella y Hermione, se sonrojó.

- No algo físico, tangible...


	3. ¡Yo mando!

Severus inspiró, cuando Hermione regresaba a casa con una sonrisa. Buena charla, buena idea la del club de féminas. Suspiró y soltó sus cosas sobre el sofá y se sentó con mucha calma. Severus la contempló de mala gana.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Hermione?

- Haciendo diligencias, Severus.

- ¿Diligencias? ¿Qué clase?

- Cosas.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí- sonrió ella, con los ojos cerrados- Dime, ¿Terminaste de asear la cocina?

- ¿Me has visto cara de elfo?

Hermione sonrió con dulzura, levantándose del sofá, quitándose los tacones. Severus arqueaba una ceja y suspiraba, cuando ella se acercaba con mucha felicidad, juguetona, hasta él. Inspiró, no le gustaba como venían las cosas.

- ¡Oh vamos, mi amor! Ya he llegado, para darte tu recompensa.

- No sé, qué es lo que pretendes- confesó- Estoy comenzando a inquietarme con tu comportamiento. Vienes vas...¿Qué demonios haces?

- Nada, cariño- sonrió, de forma juguetona. Severus retrocedió ligeramente, ante los besos y las caricias, de Hermione.

- Hermione, yo he de dar la última palabra aquí.

- ¿Enserio crees eso?

- Sí.

Suspiró, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo. Ambos estaban allí, tensos, exhaustos al mismo tiempo. Hermione sonrió con mucha felicidad y su curvó a su pecho. Snape simplemente estaba allí, mirando al techo. Ella inspiró y acarició su cabello, con sus manos. ¿Quién tenía la última palabra en eso?

- ¿Quién mandó entonces, cariño?

- No me harás decírtelo- dijo, con una inspiración profunda.

- Sabes que me amas y me adoras.

- Abusas de eso. De mí.

- Yo te dejo gobernar la casa, cariño- sonrió ella y Snape, hizo un gesto con las cejas. Hermione cerró los ojos, preparada para dormir.

_"Lo importante, es darles libertades. Que sientan que mandan en la casa, pero realmente no tienen la última palabra"_

_"¿Eso no es muy cruel?"- preguntó Tonks, a su madre._

_"Bueno querida. Es importante establecer un balance. El no y el sí, en lo que puedes hacer"- dijo Bellatrix "Que haga algunas cosas y se sienta orgulloso de eso. Lo demás, lo ponemos nosotras como mujeres de casa"_

_"No imagino a Snape en esas. Cuidando de niños"_

_"Por que aún no los tenemos"- sonrió Hermione._

Por supuesto, Severus era maníaco en ese tema. Siempre que terminaban en la cama, exigía que se cuidara y que simplemente, evitara todo contacto directo. Pero Hermione necesitaba tener más que eso.

Necesitaba más que eso y quería obtenerlo. Pero Snape no podía enterarse o simplemente se enfadaría y ella tendría que oír sus quejas.

Severus solía ser algo estresado en su forma de pensar. Pero no importaba mucho, lo amaba así y no lo cambiaría.

Aunque bueno, quería hijos.

- Podría hacer algo, arreglarlo- dijo a sí misma, en voz baja, mientras Snape dormía a su lado- quizá resulte tal cuál lo espero.

Y así ser la familia feliz que ella quería tener.

Aunque a él no le gustara la idea.


	4. Se me olvidó, mi amor

Por supuesto, Hermione simplemente tenía la estrategia para eso. Caminó por la habitación y tomó las pastillas anticonceptivas, que solía tomar. Severus siempre quiso hacerle una pócima anti conceptiva para ella, pero no, Hermione tenía sus inseparables pastillas.

- ¿Que harás qué?- dijo Ginny. Bellatrix sonrió- ¿Harás qué cosa, Hermione?

- Bueno, quiero tener hijos y es la única forma.

- Pero eso es arriesgado, si no se lleva con sigilo- dijo Narcisa- Severus es un poco, paranoico, calculador. Un poco, amargado.

- Severus no se enterará. Simplemente dirá algo como: "Te dije que esos métodos muggles no sirven"

Las mujeres sonrieron, mirando a Hermione, que les enseñaba la cajita de anticonceptivos. Pocos se enteraban de qué era. Pero de que sabían para qué servía, según Hermione, lo sabían. Molly miró el envoltorio, con sorpresa.

¿Las vendían comprimidas?

- Sin duda, esto es fascinante.

- Bueno, es cuestión de intentarlo.

Hermione regresó a casa y con una sonrisa a medias, miró el paquete de pastillas. Con una inspiración, simplemente las tomó y echó algunas por el excusado. Sin decir nada más, caminó hacia Snape, que estaba dormido en la cama.

- Hola, cariño.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Qué quieres?

- Solamente venía a verte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, perfectamente y con cansancio. ¿Me permites?

- Espera, primero mira esto que quiero enseñarte.

Severus se dio la vuelta con mucha calma y miró a Hermione, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Por supuesto, lo que esperaba ver, no era eso. Con un suspiro, la miró y arqueó una ceja. Hermione se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

- No- dijo la mujer- ¿Te parece?

- Estoy cansado para eso.

- Bueno, entonces me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, mi amor- dijo colocándose las sábanas sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Seguramente eso bastaba para que todo terminara tal cuál imaginaba. Severus inspiró y se tumbó hacia el otro lado, para tratar de dormirse.

Cerró los ojos, pero simplemente el pensamiento, lo tracionaba. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Hermione, tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente hermosa. Se dio la vuelta y Hermione estaba dándole la espalda. ¡Y siquiera, se molestó en cubrirse con las sábanas! Seguramente lo hacía apropósito.

Así era. Suspiró y simplemente se dio la vuelta y lo miró, con una sonrisa. Severus no dijo nada y muy pronto, simplemente, se atacaban a besos.

Era muy difícil para él, podérsele resistir.

Misión cumplida entonces, para ella, que hacer el amor con Snape, sin los anticonceptivos. Severus no se enteraría, sino...Luego.

Y cuando estuviera lista para tener el bebé, simplemente tendría que aceptarlo, por que ya era muy tarde y ella no lo perdería.

Dudaba también, que la dejara sola y embarazada, aunque debía acesorarse bien en ese tema. No quería quedarse sin su marido.

Al terminar, se sentó en la cama y se fingió nerviosa. Snape la miró con una expresión de extrañesa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

- ¡Mi amor, no vas a creerlo!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Ya no tengo pastillas! ¡No...!

- ¿Qué cosa?


	5. El pequeño problema de Ron

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue risas del clan femenino, por el cuento de Hermione. El rostro de Snape, parecía más que una pared, según lo describía. Pero de todas formas, ella le había dicho, que le quedaba una de ellas. Seguramente, la salvación que él esperaba.

Pero no quedaba ninguna, por que no había tomado.

- Entonces, simplemente hicimos el amor- dijo Hermione- Me encanta estar con Severus, es apasionado. Desenfrenado.

- No quiero pensar en eso- dijo Lavander y Luna ladeó la cabeza hacia ella- Ron tiene un problema acerca de eso.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ginny, a su lado- ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?

- Empecinado con hacer un trío o algo así.

Las demás mujeres, la miraron con sorpresa. Lavander se encogió de hombros y Hermione parpadeó con sorpresa. Ron no era así, cuando ella salió con él. Quizá, Lavander no le satisfacía en ningún sentido y eso le causaba una necesidad, de hacer nuevos experimentos.

- ¿No te has preguntado, si le satisfaces?

- ¡Por supuesto! Ro Ro y yo, somos muy unidos cuando estamos en la cama.

- ¿Y fuera?

- También.

Narcisa inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia Astoria. La joven no había dicho nada, incluso Angelina, estaba en silencio.

- Parece que acá, tenemos dificultades con los momentos en la cama.

- Los maridos, son tan exigentes.

- Deberíamos quejarnos- dijo Lavander- siempre pidiendo y pidiendo, pero cuando deben dar solo sueñan con otras.

- Bien, eso podría tener una solución. Te diría que invitaras a una amiga a tu hogar, pero eso sería exagerar. Tal vez si lo hablaran.

Lavander suspiró y miró en dirección a Hermione, que pensaba y miraba a su alrededor, con una expresión de burla.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella- solamente me imaginaba a Ron, con una segunda chica. Seguramente no podría ni rendir.

- ¡No sabes de eso!- respondió Lavander con enojo y Hermione, se encogió de hombros.

- Ron a veces es un poco precipitado.

- ¡Pero no conmigo!

Narcisa alzó una mano para que ambas se calmaran, Andrómeda inspiró en silencio y asintió con mucha calma. Pedirle que llevara a una amiga, era algo muy arriesgado y carente de sentido, puesto que podía ocurrir algún imponderable.

- Podrías encontrar otras maneras, de encantarle tú sola- dijo Andrómeda y Lavander meditó- quizá funcione.

- Los hombres son un poco tontos- dijo Bellatrix- no son difíciles de engañar en temáticas sexuales. Mientras lo hagan y ya, son felices.

Y tenía razón en eso. Puesto que todos ellos pensaban en lo mismo, cuando estaban junto a sus esposas. Seguramente así era y a ninguna, se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Podían hasta creer, que pensaban en cuánto las amaban.

- No podemos mentirnos- dijo Tonks- solo piensan en hacerlo y nada más.


	6. Problema de gases

El club de mujeres, se reunía una vez más. Las mujeres, se congregaban para reírse de las ocurrencias que solían sucitarse en sus hogares comunes. Hermione, miraba a Tonks, mientras hablaba de su problema.

Su oloroso problema.

- ¡Y a Remus, se le ocurre comerse esas cosas a esa hora! No puedo ni dormir, pensando en lo que voy a oler.

- Bueno, puedes ponerle un hechizo a la alacena- dijo Molly, prudentemente- Rose, lo hizo con su padre.

Hermione suprimió una sonrisa y las mujeres ladearon la cabeza ahcia ella. Con una inspiración fuerte, ella comenzó con su relato.

- A Severus le ocurría de vez en cuando. No he visto hombre más correcto, antes.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Narcisa y Hermione se permitió sonreír más aún.

- ¡Siempre me pedía disculpas, si le ocurría! Era muy gracioso. Sin embargo, me temo que ocurrió solo por la extraña comida que mi madre solía mandarnos a veces.

- Creía que tu madre cocinaba bien- dijo Ginny.

- Cocina bien, pero los ingredientes estaban mal. Pobre Severus, estaba sufriendo por ello y yo no lo había percibido. Felizmente, le dejaba la comida encima de la emsa, antes de irme y él no lo notaba.

Las mujeres se miraron, mientras Tonks trataba de no echarse a llorar. Tenía que resolver ese problema, antes de que amenazara con consumirla. Sobretodo, cuando estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama.

- Entonces, como te decíamos querida- dijo Bellatrix- simplemente o lo amenazas con no dormir más allí o tratas de imitarlo.

Tonks se sonrojó y Bellatrix sonrió.

- Así dejará de hacerlo. Tal vez.

- O se burlará de ti, de por vida- dijo Narcisa y Bellatrix tuvo que coincidir con ella.

- Cocina algo más ligero- dijo Astoria- disminuye muchas cosas de sus comidas. Aunque se queje. Eso le servirá.

Hermione inspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente. El resto de las mujeres la miró con un gesto de curiosidad y ella sonrió, sin poderlo evitar. Antes de que preguntaran, ya ella estaba dándole la respuesta.

- Creo que mi pequeño truco funcionó. Quizá esté embarazada. Creo que tendré que explicárselo a mi esposo.

- No imagino el rostro de Snape, cuando se lo digas.

- Pues, tendrá que aceptármelo.

- Y tú- dijo Narcisa, mirando a Tonks. Andrómeda también la miró- dale menos comida y quizá, no se te escape, flotando. Hasta será mejor para ambos. Harían una dieta sana y podrán decir que comen lo mismo, pero en menos cantidad. Él no debería quejarse por eso.

- Remus nunca se queja.

- Mejor aún.


	7. Insípido

Rodolphus miraba la cena con curiosidad, mientras Bellatrix se sentaba en la mesa. Suspirando, su esposo probaba la comida. Sabía extraño, diferente.

- Entonces me lo dijo: Sabe insípido. Tomé el alimento y se lo hice comer. Se lo puse sobre la cabeza- sonrió Bellatrix, triunfante.

- Solo tú, harías algo así.- dijo Narcisa, Horrorizada. Bellatrix sonrió y suspiró suavemente. Hermione inspiró y le dio un punto a favor.

- Severus adora como cocino. Nunca me ha dicho nada acerca de mi forma de cocinar.

- Bueno, según Ronald, sabes lo que haces- dijo Molly Weasley y Lavander Brown, bufó enseguida.

- ¿Te duele eso?- dijo Luna, con inocencia- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Quizá eso te diga que debes mejorar en la cocina.

La mujer la miró con cara de pocos amigos y con un suspiro, ladeó la cabeza hacia Bellatrix quién sonreía con malicia.

- Ciertamente, si es malagradecido... Se debe solucionar- dijo Bellatrix y Narcisa, negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido.

- Lo matarías de poder hacerlo- dijo Bella.

- Lo amo. ¿Por qué me quedaría sin él?

Narcisa negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. Con un suspiro, Molly pensaba en lo que su esposo creía de su cocina. Seguramente, pensaba que era muy buena o si no, podría implementar la misma técnica que utilizaba Bellatrix. Aunque ciertamente, tendría que repetírsela a todos sus hijos.

Que eran muchos.

- Suena muy cruel- dijo Angelina y Bella suspiró una vez más.

- Bueno y por eso tu marido nunca halaga tus habilidades culinarias- le contestó con sarcasmo y Angelina se ruborizó.


	8. ¡Ups!

Hermione sonreía, mientras miraba los resultados de su prueba de embarazo. Severus estaba recostado en la cama, mirando el profeta. La miró sonreír, mientras ella sostenía algo entre sus manos. Ladeó la cabeza y suspirando, decidió preguntarle.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Severus se sentó en la cama, sorprendido, mientras ella brincaba de la felicidad. El hombre no podía creer que su esposa estuviera embarazada.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y lo que sostenía. Se levantó de la cama y lo tomó entre sus manos.

- Estoy embarazada mi amor. Vamos a ser papás. ¿No te parece estupendo?

No supo en qué parte tenía que estar feliz con todo eso. La miró soltar lágrimas de alegría y tomar su bolso, para salir y seguro que chismear a muchas. La miró, atónita y con una sonrisa por cara. Ella brincaba de un lado al otro.

- ¡Me embaracé!- le dijo a Ginny y Bellatrix sonrió suavemente- ¡Hubiesen visto el rostro de Severus! Estaba congelado.

- Yo también, si me hubieran engañado de esta forma- dijo Minerva y Hermione suspiró ilusionada.

- Es la única forma de que pudiéramos ser padres. Ahora tendremos algo mejor que hacer, que tener sexo y mirarnos la cara.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y Narcisa la miró en silencio. Con una sonrisa suave, terminó se reírse y miró en dirección a Hermione.

- Entonces ¿le hiciste el viejo truco de olvidé la pastilla?

- Sí. ¡Y ha sido fantástico!

- Sin duda alguna, imagino su cara- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa suave- ha de estar arrancándose los cabellos. Preocupado por lo que ha de pasar.

- Pues sí, estaba atónito. Sin duda lo dejé boquiabierto con lo que le he dicho. Ya seguro piensa en pañales y en muchas otras cosas.

- En biberones- dijo Molly- Eran tan tiernos, cuando eran apenas unos niños que esperaban por nuestra atención.

- O en vómitos, en enfermedades y en desechos orgánicos- dijo Ginny y Hermione inspiró- que yo tengo tres raciones de eso.

- Pues mis hijos serán especiales. Planifico tener más.

- Pobre Severus- le contestó Bellatrix con una sonrisa maliciosa- pobre de él con esta esposa que se gasta.


	9. El inútil, Ron

Las mujeres se congregaban una vez más, para tomar el té y hablar de sus maridos. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione ladeaba la cabeza hacia Angelina, que hablaba de cómo Fred adoraba perder el tiempo, sin ocuparse demasiado de su tienda y le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer mayor cosa que dormir y originar flatulencias.

- Ron al menos trabaja en algo digno- dijo Lavander y Hermione le sonrió a ella.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ron era pésimo para trabajar. Ligeramente vago. Quizá había conseguido un trabajo con sus hermanos.

- ¿Y en qué?- preguntó Angelina, asombrada- seguro es de la misma calaña que sus hermanos.

- Pues no. Él es educado y ha comenzado a trabajar, junto a Harry.

- En verdad, es el secretario de Harry- se echó a reír Ginny. Hasta que no tenga las actitudes de un auror, no se le dan casos.

- ¡Él es un gran auror! Aparte de un gran amigo y esposo.

- Eso no lo salva de ser pésimo en algunas cosas- dijo Narcisa- Lucius es un excelente mortífago, pero no es bueno cuando se le necesita, en la cama. Menos como padre. Puede que sea un buen esposo, pero quizá es un pésimo auror.

Lavander suspiró ofendida y miró a Molly Weasley, mientras ella se encogía de hombros. Bellatrix alzó la mirada y contempló a la joven que tenía a pocos centímetros de ella. Sonrió, rió con estridencia.

- ¿Lo has visto ser auror?

- Mueve bien la varita- dijo Angelina riéndose- seguro que la mueve bien y no apunta mal.

Lavander se había levantado, con los puños apretados y los labios sonrojados. Sus mejillas también.

- Ron no es ningún inútil y no voy a permitir que se burlen de él.


End file.
